1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate in general to device-to-device (D2D) communication and more specifically to an advertising service method using D2D communication for efficiently using limited radio resources and control channel resources and an apparatus for performing the advertising service method using D2D communication.
2. Related Art
Recently, as mobile communication devices with various new services installed therein, such as smartphones, tablet personal computers (PCs), etc., are rapidly provided, an amount of data traffic is rapidly increasing in a mobile communication network.
Moreover, when Internet of thing (IoT) such as communication between people and things and thing-to-thing communication, which is a new mobile market beyond person-to-person communication, is activated, traffic transmitted to a base station is expected to increase by the degree in which it is difficult for the base station to control at present.
Accordingly, D2D communication is recently considered as a scheme that can improve a performance of the existing mobile communication network at a low cost. The D2D communication is a communication scheme in which data is directly transmitted and received between two adjacent user terminals without passing through a base station, in which case the two user terminals become a source and destination of data and perform communication.
Here, the D2D communication uses cellular communication technology as is, and thus can support a higher security, a broader coverage, and a faster data transmission rate than conventional technologies such as Wi-Fi Direct, Zigbee, Bluetooth, etc.
Between proximity-based cellular communication and D2D communication, a procedure for direct communication between two user terminals knowing each other is considered like a call handover (service continuity) service and a service that helps find devices near a user, but a discovery and communication procedure for direct communication between two irrelevant user terminals (which are not previously set) are also considered to be important.
Furthermore, in order to transfer an advertisement to a number of unspecified nearby persons like a D2D advertising service, a method that minimizes a setting procedure between user terminals and transfers data based on proximity, and a scheme for efficiently using a control channel having a limited capacity should be also considered in a D2D communication scheme using cellular mobile communication which needs to allocate resources to a transmitting terminal and a receiving terminal respectively through a control channel.
Moreover, when a plurality of user terminals transmit advertising information in a specific area such as a department store, a shopping center, or the like, a simple and consistent procedure should be used until a user obtains interesting information, and it is required to efficiently manage resources used between user terminals which transmit an advertisement.